


Lydia and Dovahkiin Snuggle Sesh

by horknee



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horknee/pseuds/horknee
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Lydia, Khajiit Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Lydia
Kudos: 1





	Lydia and Dovahkiin Snuggle Sesh

I could almost fall asleep, with their warm body pressed against my back, soft fur brushing against me with their every breath. They let out sleepy purrs every few seconds, only barely awake. The healed scratches along my shoulders and back felt tingly, a left over effect of the restoration magic. They'd been so tender, apologizing for the marks as they healed them, even though I'd told them it was okay the first time we'd done this. It was a little bit funny to see such a powerful being, the dragonborn, my Thane, be so gentle. They were nuzzling closer now, their purring intensifying. 

"You should sleep, Lydia. We just spent a lot of energy." They whispered into my ear, almost playfully.

I chuckled, and closed my eyes, letting my mind drift to focus on our breaths harmonizing, lulling me to sleep.


End file.
